Ser augur, un trabajo sin horarios
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Para Octavio, los augurios siempre han sido sinónimo de ventajas, aunque desgraciadamente, tiene una gran desventaja: no sabes a qué hora puede venirte a molestar un augurio. Esta historia participa en el reto especial Kinder Sorpresa, del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Este fic participa en el reto Kinder sorpresa, del foro El Monte Olimpo

* * *

Me desperté de madrugada aterrado por el pánico y moviendo los brazos frenéticamente sin control. Jadeé mientras la visión se acostumbraba a la oscuridad de mi cohorte, donde todos dormían en sus respectivas camas, sin haberse enterado de nada.

Recordé el sueño que había tenido hace unos escasos segundos. Donde un buque de guerra volador y repleto de armas invadía el Campamento Júpiter. Respiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme antes de bajar silenciosamente de mi litera y calzarme las botas de legionario.

Salí con sigilo de la Primera Cohorte y atravesé corriendo las calles del campamento, hacia la casa de Reyna. Tenía que contárselo a alguien y de momento, ella era la pretora y estaba al mando.

Era una noche de verano, pero por suerte corría una fresca brisa que me refrescaba y, de algún modo, me tranquilizaba. Siempre he preferido el frío del invierno antes que el calor del verano. No soporto el sudor.

Cuando divisé la casa de Reyna reduje el paso y me acerqué caminando a su porche. Rememoré el sueño y el barco. Abrí los ojos y llamé a la puerta. Pasó un minuto, luego dos y volví a llamar. Nadie habría la puerta y me estaba angustiando por momentos. Al final terminé aporreando la puerta sin tregua hasta que Reyna la abrió parcialmente.

-¿Qué? -Me espetó antes de bostezar.

-He tenido una visión.

-¡Que bien! -Dijo con falso entusiasmo antes de volver a bostezar- Son las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Vuelve mañana.

Hizo ademén de cerrar la puerta, pero la paré con las manos y antes de que protestara me colé con rapidez en el interior de su casa. Era un asunto serio y no podía esperar a mañana, por más sueño que tuviese. Giré sobre mis talones hacia ella y se me fueron las palabras de la boca.

Ahí estaba Reyna, usando una camisa de campamento a modo de pijama que le llegaba a medio muslo. Dejando ver sus largas y morenas piernas. Y el pelo, en lugar de en una trenza, lo llevaba suelto y alborotado, dándolde un aspecto salvaje.

Empezaba a gustarme esto del verano.

-Octavio, ¿qué narices quieres? -Se cruzó de brazos, mirándome enfadada.

-Eeeeh. . . una visión ¡Sí! Es urgente.

Me atragantaba con las palabras y se me había quedado la mente en blanco. Jamás me había pasado algo así. Reyna parecía muerta de sueño y creo que podría mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo, porque dio un cabezazo en dirección al salón y caminó hacia él.

La seguí de cerca, recorriendo toda su figura con los ojos. ¿Qué? ¿Cualquiera desaprovecha una oportunidad así, hay que ser tonto o de la otra acera para tener a una chica así, con una camiseta que a penas la cubre y no hacerle caso.

Reyna me hizo un gesto para que me sentase en un sillón y me dejé caer en él, mientras ella se sentaba en el sofa, justo al lado de donde yo me encontraba. Y por segunda vez, volví a quedarme en blanco al contemplar como Reyna apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y se inclinaba hacia delante para apoyar la cabeza sobre las manos, haciendo que la tela le subiese un poco por el muslo.

Suerte que nunca había discutido con Reyna en situaciones como esta, porque me acabo de dar cuenta de la capazidad que tiene para hacer que me pierda. Tuve que separar los ojos de esa zona tan tentadora para mirarla a la cara cuando suspiró con pesadez.

¿Existe algún castigo por hacerle cosas a un superior?

-¿Cómo era la visión?

Tragé saliva intentando recordar el sueño y se lo describí con la mayor cantidad de detalles de la que fui capaz.

-Hemos de hacer algo. -Dije inclinándome hacia delante, intentando mantener los ojos fijos en los suyos- Preparar a las águilas, a los soldados, algo.

Reyna suspiró cansada y se frotó la cara con las manos antes de mirarme.

-¿No puedes ver algo que nos indique una fecha?

Fruncí la frente. No se me había ocurrido, pero no iba a admitirlo, nunca. Rememoré la visión una vez más, pero no recuerdaba nada que me pudiese indicar una fecha o algo. Negé con la cabeza mirando a Reyna.

-¿Sabes? -dijo mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del sofá sin dejar de mirarme, mientras yo lanzaba una rápida mirada hacia su regazo- Creo que lo has soñado. Estás tan obsesionado con los graeci y sus "amenazas", que te afecta al sueño.

-Soy el augur.

-¿Y? -se acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre los brazos- ¿Acaso eso te impide soñar como cualquier otro ser normal y corriente?

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron pensar y dirigí la vista hacia el suelo, dándole vueltas al tema en la cabeza, como si fuese un pollo al as. Reyna volvió a bostezar y se estiró en el sofa, provocando que su camiseta/pijama hiciese lo mismo y que yo me mordiese el labio, perdiéndome en esos bordes de tela púrpura.

-Si ya has terminado de molestar, -dijo recostándose en el sofá- vete, tengo sueño.

Quizás os interese saber que hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se dice, porque algunas palabras provocan que la gente cometa actos impulsivos y espontáneos, por muy inocentes que sean.

En lo que bien podría haber sido un salto como esos que hacen los animales en los documentales, terminé sobre Reyna, con las rodillas incadas en el sofá, a ambos lados de ella. La pretora abrió la boca para protestar o soltarme un torrente de palabras que me dirían de todo menos guapo, pero sus palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios cuando los míos obstruyeron los suyos.

Reyna se tensó debajo de mi cuerpo. Una de mis manos viajó hasta descansar sobre la suave piel expuesta de su muslo, acariciándola, mientras que la otra se aferró a su cintura por encima de la tela.

Y Reyna reaccionó, aunque no de la manera en que me hubiese gustado. Me dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho y me hizo caer a su lado en el sofá. Parecía haberse despertado por completo y estaba enfadada. Se acucliyó en el sofá, como si estuviese a punto de avalanzarse sobre mí y me retorció dolorosamente la mano que segundos antes le acariciaba el muslo. Hice una mueca de dolor.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

¿Queréis saber cuál fue mi respuesta? Usé la mano libre para tirar a Reyna sobre mí y tener sus labios a mi alcance otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión tan solo me entretuve con ellos un segundo y baje por su mandíbula y cuello con lentitud. Para después volver a subir hasta su boca.

Siempre me ha gustado dejarla sin palabras, aunque nunca pensé que fuese en una situación como esta. Pero ¿quién se quejaría? Tenerla así es divertidísimo. Me encanta.

-¿Qué haces? -Susurró de un modo que sonó como un ronroneo sensual.

-Oh, vamos. -Sonreí- No me digas que no lo sabes.

-Octavio, eres insufrible, impertinente, un incórdio, eres. . .

-El que te va a meter la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Dicho y hecho, o al menos lo intenté, porque Reyna me mordió la lengua. Así es ella, actuando siempre como diciendo: "Yo domino aquí". Y creo que fue ahí cuando comprendí que me gustaba, mucho. Porque no se amedrenta ante nada, es fuerte y siempre tiene la situación bajo control. A veces demasiado para mi gusto.

-Reyna -dije con un tono gutural- suelta. -Y esto sonó con un zezeo.

Me dirigió una mirada burlona y en ese momento descubrí el lado vacilón que tenía oculto esta chica.

-Reyna, chica mala.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida mientras bajaba mi mano libre por la espalda de Reyna hasta introducirla bajo su camiseta y sentir su cálido tacto. Ella se estremeció al sentir como mis frías manos recorrían su espalda y me soltó la lengua.

Aproveché la libertad que disponía mi lengua para volver a entretenerme recorriendo su cálido y suave cuello mientras Reyna murmuraba algo que casi no atiné a escuchar.

-Te la estás jugando. Voy a tenerte limpiando los retretes de la legión un més.

-¿Limpiando cañerías, eh? -Deslicé la lengua hasta esa parte del cuello en la que se une a la mandíbula. Reyna ladeo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, soltando un jadeo.- ¿Las del campamento o las tuyas?

-Indiscreto.

Volví a centrarme en ese punto que había hecho que Reyna bajase las defensas. ¿Yo también tendría uno? De ser así, me gustaría que ella lo encontrase.

Las manos de Reyna se aferraron a mis mejillas, haciendo que cesase en mi entretenida actividad. Me miró un momento y me besó. Sí, así, me besó. Y rara calidez se expandio por todo mi interior, llenándome de paz, de alegría, de euforia.

Y caí en la cuenta. No solo me gustaba y me atraía -más con ese pijama suyo, todo hay que decirlo- estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba atrapado en un enamoramiento y no lo había visto venir, ¡y eso que soy el augur!

Reyna se las apañó para pasar una pierna por encima de mi cuerpo y poder acucliyarse sobre mí. Me planteé la posibilidad de que correspondiese a mis sentimientos. Me decidí a preguntar y la separé un poco de mí.

-Reyna, ¿tú me quieres o solo es el caloret* del momento?

Se rió y me paso los brazos por el cuello.

-Si solo fuese el calentón, ahora no estaría besándote y tú aún no no conservarías la ropa.

Y lo que pasó en el sofá de la casa de Reyna, se queda en el sofá de la casa de Reyna. Solo diré, que desde esa noche hasta el día en que los griegos enviaron un fauno y una pelirroja que aseguraba ser la oráculo de Delfos para engañar a Reyna y hacer que viajase a las Tierras Ancestrales, alias una muerte segura para los semidioses, ese periodo fue maravilloso.

Pero los engaños de los griegos no quedarán impunes. No. Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias, y pienso hacer que paguen. Todos ellos. Por enviar a Reyna a una muerte segura. Los exterminaré a todos, y aún así, sus muertes no equipararán a la muerte de mi querida Reyna.

* * *

Hola.

En un principio intenté hacer un fic de terror, pero no me salía nada. Y terminé haciendo este intento de leve lemon o lo qué sea que haya salido al final, porque así podía colar frases con segundas y intentar hacer algo humorístico.

Lo del calor_et* _es porque es época de fallas, una fiesta que se celebra en Valencia. Y la alcaldesa de esa ciudad, Rita Barberá, dio el discurso anual en una mezcla de Castellano y Valenciano, repitiendo muchas veces la palabra caloret. Y ahora no se dejan de hacer bromas sobre ello. Puede que si buscáis en You Tube os salga alguno de los remixes que han hecho o algo.


End file.
